wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pogoni za meteorem/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział I w którym sędzia John Proth spełnia jeden z najprzyjemniejszych obowiązków swego urzędu, zanim powróci do swych kwiatów. Niema żadnego powodu ukrywać przed czytelnikiem, że miasto, w którem rozpoczyna się ta osobliwa historja, położone jest w prowincji Wirginji w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej. Przypuśćmy, że miasto to nazywa się Whaston i że znajduje się we wschodniej części Wirginji, na prawym brzegu rzeki Potomaku; wszelako wydaje nam się rzeczą zbyteczną bliższe określenie położenia geograficznego grodu, którego szukanoby napróżno na najdokładniejszych nawet mapach Stanów Zjednoczonych. Roku… 12 marca, w rannych godzinach mieszkańcy Whastonu, którzy przechodzili przez Exeter street, mogli byli zauważyć wytwornego jeźdźca, który wjeżdżając i zjeżdżając wolnym krokiem po tej nader stromej ulicy, zatrzymał się wreszcie na placu Konstytucji, mniej więcej w środku miasta. Jeździec ów, o wybitnym typie Jankesa, typie niepozbawionym oryginalnej dystynkcji, nie mógł mieć więcej nad lat trzydzieści. Był wzrostu powyżej średniego, pięknej i silnej budowy, miał rysy regularne, włosy ciemne, zarost zaś kasztanowaty, którego ostre zakończenie wydłużało twarz o wargach starannie wygolonych. Szeroki jego płaszcz, spadający poniżej kolan, przykrywał grzbiet konia. Kierował swym dziarskim rumakiem zręcznie i śmiało. Cała jego postać wykazywała człowieka stanowczego, a zarazem impulsywnego. Gdyby zaszła tego potrzeba, nie zawahałby się w wyborze między pragnieniem a obawą, jak to się zdarza zwykle u ludzi o słabym charakterze. Wreszcie uważny widz dostrzegłby w nim wrodzoną niecierpliwość, z trudem ukrywającą się pod powłoką zimnej obojętności. Dlaczego jeździec ów gościł w mieście, gdzie nikt go nie znał, gdzie nikt go nigdy nie widział?… Czy bawił tu przejazdem, czy też miał w niem pozostać dłużej? – W tym ostatnim wypadku miałby tylko kłopot z wyborem hotelu. Pod tym względem Whaston było niezrównane. W żadnem innem środowisku Stanów Zjednoczonych lub gdzie indziej nie spotkałby lepszego przyjęcia, usługi, stołu, tak skończonego komfortu przy równie umiarkowanych cenach. Ubolewać należy, że mapy nie wskazują ściślej geograficznego położenia tego niepospolitego miasta. Nie, przybysz ten nie miał zamiaru zatrzymać się dłużej w Whaston, a zachęcające uśmiechy właścicieli hotelów nie wzruszały go wcale. Zatopiony w swych myślach, obojętny na otoczenie objeżdżał plac Konstytucji, na którym pośrodku było płaskie wzniesienie, nie podejrzywając nawet, że przechodnie przypatrują mu się ciekawie. A tymczasem ciekawość publiczności była niezwykle podniecona. Odkąd ów jeździec zjawił się był na horyzoncie whastońskim, właściciele i służba zamieniali, stojąc na progach domów, mniej więcej takie uwagi: – Jaką drogą wjechał? – Przez Exeter street. – A skąd przybywa? – Od strony przedmieścia Wilcox. – Już dobre półgodziny jak objeżdża plac. – Zapewne czeka na kogoś. – Być może. I to z pewnego rodzaju niecierpliwością! – Spogląda ustawicznie w stronę Exeter street. – Tędy przybędzie. – Ale kto?… On czy ona? – Otóż to… dalibóg, ma piękną postawę!… – A zatem schadzka? – Tak, schadzka, tylko nie ta, którą masz na myśli. – Skąd wiesz? – Oto nieznajomy już trzy razy przystawał przed domem mr.mr. – mister znaczy pan, mrs. – mistress – pani, miss – panna. John Proth’a… – Ponieważ zaś mr. John Proth jest sędzią w Whaston… – Zatem ten pan ma jakąś sprawę. – A jego przeciwnik spóźnia się… – Masz słuszność. – Dobrze! sędzia Proth pogodzi ich i pojedna w okamgnieniu. – Zręczny to człowiek. – I zacny również. Być może, iż był to istotny powód obecności jeźdźca w tem mieście, zatrzymywał się bowiem kilkakrotnie, nie schodząc z konia, przed domem mr. John Proth’a. Spoglądał na drzwi, spoglądał na okna, poczem stawał nieruchomy, jak gdyby wypatrywał, czy kto się nie zjawi na progu domu, dopóki koń, rzucając się niecierpliwie, nie zmuszał go do dalszej jazdy. Otóż, gdy jeszcze raz tam przystanął, drzwi domu otworzyły się szeroko i na ganku zjawił się jakiś człowiek. – Mr. John Proth, tak przypuszczam?… – rzekł jeździec, uchylając kapelusza. – We własnej osobie – odpowiedział sędzia. – Pozwoli pan, że zadam panu pytanie, które wymagać będzie zwięzłej odpowiedzi: tak, czy nie? – Mów pan. – Czy nie pytał się kto pana dziś rano o mr. Seth Stanfort’a? – O ile wiem, to nie. – Dziękuję. Wymówiwszy to słowo, skłonił się po raz wtóry i popuściwszy trochę cugli, zwrócił stępa ku Exeter street. – Teraz – tak zawyrokowali wszyscy – nie ulegało już żadnej wątpliwości, że ten nieznajomy miał sprawę z mr. John Proth’em. Ze sposobu zaś, w jaki zadał pytanie, wnioskować było można, iż to on sam był Seth Stanfort’em, który pierwszy przybył na umówioną schadzkę. Ale nasuwała się nowa zagadka, zarówno zajmująca jak i pierwsza. Czy minęła godzina schadzki i czy jeździec opuści miasto na zawsze? Czytelnik uwierzy nam łatwo, gdyż jesteśmy w Ameryce, wśród narodu, który ze wszystkich narodów najbardziej jest pochopny do zakładów, że zaczęto się zakładać o to, czy przybysz wróci niebawem, czy też odjedzie na zawsze. Wprawdzie stawki służby hotelowej i ciekawych przechodniów ograniczały się do pół dolara, a nawet do pięciu lub sześciu centów, ale przegrywający, wszyscy ludzie bardzo szanowani, zmuszeni byli oddać je na korzyść wygrywających. Co zaś do sędziego John Proth’a, ten zadowolił się spojrzeniem rzuconem w stronę odjeżdżającego jeźdźca, który zawrócił konia ku przedmieściu Wilcox. Sędzia John Proth był filozofem – tak, ten światły przedstawiciel sądownictwa miał za sobą pięćdziesiąt lat mądrości i filozofji, pomimo że nie liczył więcej nad pół wieku, innemi słowy on już przyszedł na świat mędrcem i filozofem. Dodać należy, że pozostając w stanie kawalerskim, co również stanowi niezaprzeczony dowód jego mądrości, nie miał żadnej troski życiowej, a ten brak, przyznać musimy, znakomicie ułatwia zadanie zastosowania poglądów filozoficznych. Urodzony w Whaston, nie opuszczał prawie nigdy rodzinnego miasta; był nietylko kochanym, lecz i poważanym przez swych podwładnych, którzy wiedzieli, iż nie ubiega się o zaszczyty. Prawość była jego przewodniczką. Zawsze pobłażliwie traktował słabość, a nawet błędy bliźnich. Załatwiać sprawy przed nim wytoczone, godzić przeciwników stających przed jego skromnym sądem, usuwać tarcia nieuniknione w każdem ugrupowaniu społecznem, nawet najbardziej udoskonalonem, w ten sposób rozumiał swoje posłannictwo. John Proth cieszył się względnym dobrobytem. Zajmując urząd sędziego, czynił to raczej z upodobania i nie ubiegał się o wyższe stanowisko. Pragnął spokoju dla siebie i innych. Dobre stosunki z ludźmi uważał przedewszystkiem za swój własny interes. Chodził wcześnie spać, wstawał również wcześnie. Czytywał ulubionych autorów Starego i Nowego Świata, zadowalając się natomiast odczytywaniem jednego codziennego pisma „Whaston News”, które zawierało więcej ogłoszeń niż polityki. Codziennie odbywał jedno lub dwugodzinną przechadzkę, podczas której kapelusze przechodniów pracowały bez przerwy, co zmuszało go ze swej strony do odnawiania swego co trzy miesiące. Z wyjątkiem tych przechadzek i czasu poświęconego urzędowaniu, nie opuszczał wygodnego i spokojnego domu, oddając się z zamiłowaniem uprawie kwiatów w swym ogrodzie, które wynagradzały jego starania, czarując go świeżością swych barw i swą rozkoszną wonią. Po tem dorywczem naszkicowaniu postaci mr. Johna Protha i jego sposobu bycia, zrozumiemy, dlaczego wyżej wspomniany sędzia nie zainteresował się zbytnio pytaniem, zadanem mu przez nieznajomego jeźdźca. Gdyby ten zamiast zwracać się do sędziego, zwrócił się był do jego starej służącej Kate, pytanie to niezawodnie odniosłoby inny skutek. Przedewszystkiem dopytywałaby się, kim jest ów Seth Stanfort, następnie, co ma odpowiedzieć w razie gdyby kto dowiadywał się o jego osobę. A może godna Kate nie byłaby się powstrzymała od ciekawego pytania, czy nieznajomy nie zechce wrócić przed czy po południu do domu mr. John Proth’a. Mr. John Proth zaś nie byłby sobie nigdy wybaczył tej niepowściągliwości, do wybaczenia u służącej, a do tego kobiety. Nie, pan sędzia John Proth, nie zauważywszy nawet, że obecność, następnie zaś odjazd nieznajomego zwróciły uwagę gapiów na ulicy, spokojnie zamknął drzwi i wrócił do swego ogrodu, aby w dalszym ciągu podlewać róże, irysy, geranje i rezedy. Gawiedź nie poszła za jego przykładem i nie opuściła stanowiska. Tymczasem jeździec dążył ulicą Exeter, której koniec górował nad zachodnią częścią Whastonu, do przedmieścia Wilcox, połączonego ze środkiem miasta tą właśnie ulicą. Tu zatrzymał konia i nie zsiadając, zaczął się rozglądać dokoła. Stąd bowiem mógł widzieć okolicę w promieniu jednej mili, a wodząc wzrokiem po krętej, trzymilowej drodze, dojrzeć miasteczko Steel, które za rzeką Potomak zarysowywało się swemi dzwonnicami na horyzoncie. Napróżno jednak wzrok błądził po tej drodze. Nie spostrzegł na niej nikogo. Stał tak z dziesięć minut, udzielając swego zniecierpliwienia koniowi, który zaczął się rzucać niespokojnie. Wreszcie ściągnął uzdę i zwolna zawrócił na Exeter street, po raz piąty w stronę placu. – Ostatecznie – mówił do siebie – nie jest to spóźnienie… Wszak spotkać się mamy o dziesiątej minut siedm, jest zaś zaledwie pół do dziesiątej… odległość, dzieląca Whaston od Steel, skąd ma przybyć, jest równa odległości Whastonu do Brial, skąd sam przybyłem, wystarczy zaś nato niespełna dwadzieścia minut… Droga jest piękna, czas pogodny, a nie słyszałem o żadnym wylewie rzeki, któryby most uszkodził… Niema zatem żadnej przeszkody… Jeżeli się nie stawi na umówioną godzinę, to znaczy, że taka była jej wola. – Zresztą punktualność polega na stawieniu się na godzinę; nie zaś na za wczesnem przybyciu… Właściwie, to ja jestem niepunktualny, gdyż stawiłem się zbyt wcześnie, jak na statecznego człowieka… To prawda, lecz z drugiej strony, sama grzeczność, jeżeli nie uczucie, nakazywała, ażebym stawił się pierwszy! Monologował w ten sposób, zjeżdżając ulicą Exeter, aż póki kopyta końskie nie uderzyły znów o bruk placu. Oczywiście ci, co twierdzili, iż powróci, wygrali zakład. To też, gdy przejeżdżał wzdłuż hoteli, jedni witali go przyjaźnie, drudzy – wzruszeniem ramion. Wreszcie dziesiąta wybiła na miejskim zegarze. Jeździec wstrzymał konia, policzył uderzenia zegara i wyjąwszy zegarek z kieszeni, stwierdził zgodność obu. Siedm minut brakowało do chwili naznaczonej na schadzkę.. Seth Stanfort powrócił do wylotu ulicy Exeter. Widocznie ani on, ani jego koń nie mogli zachować spokoju. Publiczność dość liczna zalegała w tej chwili ulicę. Lecz Seth Stanfort zwracał całą swą uwagę tylko na tych, którzy schodzili z jej pochyłości, pomijając zupełnie wchodzących. Exeter street jest o tyle długa, że dla przebycia jej pieszo użyć trzeba dobrych dziesięciu minut czasu, powozem jednak lub konno można ją przebyć w trzy lub cztery minuty. Otóż jeźdźca nie obchodzili wcale przechodnie. Nawet ich nie widział. Gdyby najlepszy przyjaciel szedł mimo, byłby go nie dostrzegł. Osoba bowiem, na którą czekał, przybyć mogła tylko konno lub pojazdem. Czy zdąży na czas? brak tylko trzech minut, właśnie tyle, ile potrzeba dla przejechania Exeter street, tymczasem żaden wehikuł nie ukazywał się zdaleka, ani motocykl, ani rower, ani samochód, który robiąc ośmdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę, stanąłby jeszcze przed czasem. Seth Stanfort spojrzał na Exeter street. – Jeżeli nie zjawi się – wyszeptał z błyskiem w oczach – o dziesiątej minut siedm, nie ożenię się z nią. Jak gdyby odpowiedź na to oświadczenie rozległ się tętent konia w górnej części ulicy. Na pięknym koniu, prowadząc go z wdziękiem i pewnością, galopowała młoda kobieta. Przechodnie usuwali się z drogi, tak że bez przeszkód dotrzeć mogła do placu. Seth Stanfort poznał w niej oczekiwaną osobę. Oblicze jego powróciło do dawnego spokoju. Nie wymówił ani słowa, nie poruszył się nawet. Ściągnąwszy konia, stępa odjechał przed dom sędziego. To wystarczyło, aby znów pobudzona została ciekawość publiczności, na którą nieznajomy wcale nie zwracał uwagi. W kilka sekund później amazonka dotarła do placu, i koń pokryty pianą zatrzymał się o dwa kroki od drzwi domu sędziego. Nieznajomy zdjął kapelusz, mówiąc: – Witam miss Arkadję Walker. – A ja mr. Seth Stanfort’a – odrzekła Arkadja Walker, kłaniając się z wdziękiem. Czytelnik uwierzy, gdy powiemy, że tłum nie spuszczał z oka tej nieznanej pary, mówiąc między sobą: „Jeżeli tu przybyli dla jakiejś sprawy, dobrze byłoby, ażeby ta sprawa skończyła się pomyślnie dla obojga. – Nie ulega wątpliwości, czyż mr. Proth nie jest człowiekiem zręcznym? – A jeżeli oboje są wolni, najlepiej byłoby, gdyby się skończyła małżeństwem.” W ten sposób rozmawiano i puszczano wodze domysłom. Ale ani Seth Stanfort, ani miss Arkadja Walker nie zwracali uwagi na ciekawość, raczej krępującą, której byli przedmiotem. Już Seth Stanfort miał zejść z konia, aby zastukać do drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się i na progu ukazał się mr. John Proth, za nim zaś tym razem stara służąca Kate. Usłyszawszy odgłos kopyt końskich, opuścili swoje zajęcia; on – ogrodowe, ona – kuchenne, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Seth Stanfort pozostał przeto na koniu, zwracając się zaś do sędziego rzekł: – Panie sędzio John Proth, jestem Seth Stanfort z Bostonu, Massachusetts. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie poznać pana, mr. Seth Stanfort! – A to miss Arkadja Walker z Trentonu, New-Jersey. – Bardzo rad z zaszczytu poznania miss Arkadji Walker! Mr. John Proth, spojrzawszy na nieznajomego, zwrócił swój wzrok z zajęciem ku nieznajomej. Miss Arkadja Walker była czarującą osobą, przeto czytelnik będzie nam wdzięczny, gdy opis jej podamy pokrótce. Wiek – lat dwadzieścia cztery; oczy – jasnoniebieskie; włosy – ciemno-kasztanowate; płeć – niezwykle świeża, opalona nieznacznie powiewem wiatru; zęby białe i równe; Wzrost – powyżej średni; kibić – zachwycająca; postawa – rzadkiej wytworności, gibka i nerwowa równocześnie. W stroju amazonki wdzięcznie poddawała się ruchom konia, który przebierał nogami niecierpliwie na podobieństwo konia Seth Stanfort’a. Jej ręce w cienkich rękawiczkach obchodziły się zręcznie z cuglami, a znawca odgadłby w niej mistrzynię konnej jazdy. Cała jej postać wyrażała niezmierną dystynkcję, z tem „czemś nieuchwytnem”, właściwem wyższej klasie Stanów Zjednoczonych, którą możnaby nazwać arystokracją amerykańską, gdyby ta nazwa nie stawała w sprzeczności z instynktem demokratycznym rodowitych mieszkańców Nowego Świata. Miss Arkadja Walker, rodem z New-Jersey, nie mając bliższych krewnych, była panią swych czynów, będąc zaś majątkowo niezależną i obdarzoną duchem awanturniczym młodych Amerykanek, wiodła życie zgodne ze swemi upodobaniami. Zwiedziwszy od lat wielu główne kraje Europy, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje w Paryżu, Londynie, Berlinie, Wiedniu czy Rzymie. A o tem wszystkiem, co widziała podczas swoich nieustających podróży, rozmawiać mogła z Francuzami, Niemcami, Anglikami i Włochami w ich własnym języku. Wychowana pod troskliwem okiem nieżyjącego już dziś opiekuna, otrzymała bardzo staranne wykształcenie. Nawet dziedzina interesów nie była jej obca, czego dowody składała, zarządzając swym majątkiem z niezwykłą znajomością rzeczy. To, co powiedzieliśmy o miss Arkadji Walker, zastosować dałoby się w równej zupełnie mierze do mr. Seth Stanfort’a. Również niezależny, bogaty, zamiłowany w podróżach, objechał świat cały, poświęcając bardzo mało czasu rodzinnemu miastu Boston. Zimą był gościem starego kontynentu i wszystkich jego miast stołecznych, gdzie często spotykał swoją awanturniczą towarzyszkę. Latem wracał do rodzinnego kraju, do miejscowości kąpielowych, gdzie się zbierały rodziny bogatych Jankesów. I tam również spotykał miss Arkadję Walker. Wspólne upodobania zbliżyły wkrótce dwie te istoty, młode i dzielne, o których gawiedź uliczna obu płci tak trafnie zawyrokowała, że są stworzeni jedno dla drugiego. I w samej rzeczy, czyż spragnieni oboje podróży, oboje żądni znalezienia się tam, gdzie jaki wypadek z życia politycznego czy wojskowego podniecał uwagę publiczną, nie mieli odpowiadać sobie? Nie można się dziwić przeto, że mr. Seth Stanfort i miss Arkadja Walker przyszli stopniowo do wniosku złączenia swych dwóch istnień, co zresztą nie wpłynęłoby wcale na zmianę przyzwyczajeń. Nie byłyby to już dwa okręty płynące razem, ale jeden jedyny doskonale zbudowany, zaopatrzony i urządzony dla podróży po wszystkich morzach kuli ziemskiej. Nie! nie proces to, nie sprzeczka, nie załatwienie spraw majątkowych sprowadziło Seth Stanfort’a i miss Arkadję Walker przed dom sędziego tego miasta. Nie! po dokonaniu wszystkich prawnych formalności przed odpowiedniemi władzami Massachusetts i New-Jersey naznaczyli sobie schadzkę w Whaston, tegoż dnia, 12 marca, tejże godziny, o dziesiątej minut siedm, aby spełnił się akt, który według zdania amatorów ma być najważniejszym aktem życia ludzkiego. Po wyżej wspomnianem przedstawieniu się mr. Seth Stanfort’a i miss Arkadji Walker, nie pozostawało nic więcej mr. John Proth’owi, jak spytać się o cel ich przybycia. – Seth Stanfort pragnie zostać małżonkiem miss Arkadji Walker – rzekło jedno z nich. – A miss Arkadja Walker pragnie zostać małżonką Seth Stanfort’a – dodało drugie. Sędzia skłonił się, mówiąc: – Jestem do pańskiego rozporządzenia, mr. Stanfort, i do pańskiego, miss Arkadjo Walker. Młodzi ludzie skłonili się zkolei. – Kiedy chcielibyście państwo przystąpić do tego aktu? – spytał mr. John Proth. – Natychmiast… o ile to panu dogadza – odpowiedział Seth Stanfort. – Ponieważ mamy zamiar opuścić Whaston z chwilą, gdy zostanę mrs. Stanfort – oświadczyła miss Arkadja Walker. Mr. John Proth wyraził całą swą postawą, o ile on, a z nim całe miasto żałują, iż nie mogą dłużej gościć w murach Whastonu tej pięknej pary, która swą obecnością przynosi mu zaszczyt. Poczem dodał, cofając się o kilka kroków, aby wstęp do drzwi uczynić wolnym: – Jestem na wasze rozkazy. Ale mr. Seth Stanfort zatrzymał go ruchem ręki. – Czy koniecznie musimy zejść z koni? Mr. John Proth zastanowił się chwilę. – Bynajmniej – odrzekł. – Można równie dobrze wziąć ślub na koniu jak pieszo. Trudno było spotkać sędziego mniej wymagającego, nawet w tym oryginalnym amerykańskim kraju, – Jedno jeszcze pytanie – rzekł mr. John Proth. – Czy wszystkie formalności, wymagane przez prawo, są załatwione? – Wszystkie – odrzekł Seth Stanfort. Przyczem podał sędziemu podwójne pozwolenie w należytej formie, zredagowane przez kancelarje sądowe Bostonu i Trentonu po uiszczeniu stosownej opłaty. Mr. John Proth wziął papiery, włożył na nos okulary w złotej oprawie i przeczytał uważnie wszystkie akta, które były w porządku i zaopatrzone urzędową pieczęcią. – Papiery te są w porządku – powiedział – gotów jestem wydać państwu świadectwo ślubne. Niech się czytelnik nie dziwi, że liczba ciekawych wzrosła znacznie i że cisnęli się dokoła pięknej pary, jak gdyby chcąc być świadkami ślubu, dokonanego w warunkach, które wydałyby się nieco osobliwe w każdym innym kraju. Ciekawością tą jednak nie chcieli przynieść ujmy ani sobie ani obojgu narzeczonym. Mr. John Proth wszedł po schodach na ganek i głosem donośnym rzekł: – Mr. Seth Stanfort, czy zgadzasz się pojąć za małżonkę miss Arkadję Walker? – Tak. – Miss Arkadjo Walker, czy zgadzasz się pojąć za małżonka mr. Seth Stanfort’a? – Tak. Sędzia skupił się przez sekund kilka i z powagą fotografa, mającego wymówić znane słowo „proszę o spokój”, wyrzekł: – W imię prawa, mr. Seth Stanfort z Bostonu i miss Arkadjo Walker z Trentonu, oświadczam, że jesteście zaślubieni. Małżonkowie zbliżyli się i podali sobie ręce jakby dla przypieczętowania aktu w tej chwili dokonanego. Następnie każde z małżonków wręczyło sędziemu pięćset dolarów. – Jako honorarjum – rzekł mr. Seth Stanfort. – Dla biednych – rzekła mrs. Arkadja Stanfort. Poczem oboje, skłoniwszy się sędziemu, popuścili cugle koniom, udając się w stronę przedmieścia Wilcox. – A to dobrze!… A to dobrze – wymówiła wkońcu Kate, tak zaskoczona tym nagłym występem, że dziesięć minut stała bez ruchu. – Cóż na to powiesz, Kate? – spytał mr. John Proth. Stara Kate puściła róg fartucha, który skręcała przez ten czas jak powroźnik zawodowy. – Mojem zdaniem – rzekła – ci ludzie, to warjaci, panie sędzio. – Zapewne, czcigodna Kate, zapewne – potwierdził mr. John Proth, wracając do swej polewaczki. – Ale cóż w tem dziwnego?… Czy ci, co się żenią, nie są poniekąd zawsze warjatami? ----